One Piece Story
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Berisi Drabble One Piece dari berbagai sudut pandang. Yang dibuat dibuat dengan genre-genre berbeda di setiap chapter. Check this out if you want to read it. Don't forget to leave your Review for my story. shishishi
1. Chapter 1 : Saudara yang tlah pergi

Hesooo

Ane balik dengan berbagai cerita dari fandom One Piece. Nggak ada kerjaan, ngetik cerita-cerita Gaje. Dan share ke sini. Cerita kali ini tentang Ace, Thatch & Marco. Oke, tidak panjang lebar lagi. SILAKAN BACAAA

Kalau mau, REVIEW~

**.**

**"Saudara yang tlah pergi"**

**.**

Dulu aku hanyalah seorang bocah yg selalu dianggap remeh oleh setiap orang. Tapi kini, aku adalah seorang pria kuat yang sangat dikenal. Semua orang tahu namaku. Portgas D. Ace. Si tinju api.

Dengan tinjuku ini, aku bisa menghancurkan berpuluh-puluh kapal dalam sekali ayun. Bahkan aku bisa menghancurkan sebuah kota dalam waktu beberapa menit. Hal inilah yang membuat ku diangkat menjadi komandan tempur nomor 2 Whitebeard. Bajak laut yang paling kuat dan tersohor di seluruh lautan.

Aku memiliki 2 orang teman yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara. Mereka adalah Marco dan Thatch. Merekalah orang yang membuat ku bertahan di Moby dick untuk pertama kalinya disaat aku benar-benar membenci si kakek tua berkumis putih itu. Ya.. Walaupun sekarang aku sudah menganggap orang tua itu adalah bapakku sih. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Thatch selalu menemaniku dikala sepi. Marco selalu menghiburku dikala sedih. Dan malahan aku bgaikan seorang anak kecil untuk mereka ber-2.

Kami selalu bekerja sama. Suka dukapun dilalui bersama. Tapi, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Sejak kami menemukan sebuah buah setan yang tidak dikenal. Seseorang rela berkhianat dan membunuh Thatch demi mendapatkan buah itu.

Di malam yang sunyi sepi. Di saat thatch sedang menikmati cakrawala, seseorang diam-siam berjalan dibelakangnya dengan sebuah belati yang haus darah di tangannya.

JTERRR

Bunyi sambaran petir dimalam tak berbintang itu menjadi saksi bisu terbunuhnya seorang Thatch oleh anak buahku sendiri, Marshal D. Teach.

Ia rela membunuhnya hanya demi buah setan itu. setelah membunuh Thatch, ia menghilang begitu saja ditengah gelapnya malam.

"THATCH!"

Matanya yang kosong, wajahnya yang pucat pasi dan jantungnya yang tidak berdetak lagi membuatku tak kuat menahan air mata ini. Pops hanya diam menatap tubuhnya yang telungkup bersimba darah. Sedangkan yang lainnya ikut menangisi dirinya yang trbujur kaku diatas lantai. Marco ikut menangis disampingku. Ia merangkul dan memeluk tubuhku yang rapuh. Aku terisak. Hatiku perih. Ku genggam tanganku seerat mungkin. Ku alirkam seluruh emosiku ke tinjuku.

Marshal D. Teach. Ya.. pria keji itu. Ia harus membayarnya. Aku berjanji demi apapun, akan menghabisinya.

"HUAAAA!"

Aku menangis sejadinya dipelukan Marco. Semua ikut menangis. Melepas sang saudara yang tidak akan pernah kembali.

END


	2. Chapter 2 : The poetry of Boa Hancock

Hesooo

Ane balik dengan berbagai cerita dari fandom One Piece. Nggak ada kerjaan, ngetik cerita-cerita Gaje. Dan share ke sini. hehe. Oke, tidak panjang lebar lagi. SILAKAN BACAAA

Kalau mau, REVIEW~

**.**

**FF "The poetry of Boa Hancock for the beloved Monkey D. Luffy"**

**.**

Aku cantik. Tubuhku sexy. Rambutku panjang. Kulitku bersih. Otakku pintar.

ya…. bukankah aku adalah tipe wanita sempurna?

Mereka bilang begitu. Mereka suka menyanjungku. Mereka suka menggombal dan tergoda oleh ku. Tapi aku tidak merasa tertarik dengan mereka. Bahkan setampan/sekaya apapun mrka. Karena hatiku sudah ku berikan sepenuhnya pada pria polos yg keren itu.

Berbagai cara telah ku lakukan untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tapi ia tidak menyadarinya.

Bahkan tubuh indahkupun sudah ku perlihatkan padanya. Tapi ia tetap saja ia tidak peduli. errrr, tidak mengerti tepatnya.

Otaknya hanya terisi oleh makanan dan cita-cita menjadi seorang Raja bajak laut. Entah kenapa, demi mendapatkan gelar itu ia rela bertarung sekuat tenaga dan menentang pemerintahan dunia. Berbagai rintangan dihadapinya bersama para nakamanya. Dan untung saja mereka selalu bisa melewati rintangan itu dengan selamat.

Ya.. pria seperti inilah tipeku. Aku mencintai rasa kepeduliannya kepada teman maupun musuh. Aku mencintai keinginan kerasnya untuk mencapai impiannya. Aku mencintai sikap cuek dan blak-blakannya. Aku mencintai kepolosan dan kerakusannya. Dan aku suka senyuman lebar yg menghiasi wajahnya.

Monkey D. Luffy. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila. Kau benar-benar membuat dunia ku berubah. Kau mampu membuatku terkepung di badai cinta yang mematikan. Kau bahkan bisa menghipnotisku dan blank setiap wktu. Yang membuat image chick ku menjadi sangat memalukan dan menjijikkan. Tapi untuk para hdung belang ini mala mereka blang lucu.

What the hell!

Mereka benar-benar bodoh. Jelas-jelas aku adalah wanita angkuh yang tidak menghargai hdup orang lain. Tap kenapa mereka masih berpikir aku ini sempurna? How crazy!

Luffy. You are my destiny. I love u even if i die. I want to be your partner forever. I'd like to live happily after with you. You are my sunshine. *Sok .

I'LL ALWAYS STAND BEHIND YOU. WAITING FOR YOUR LOVE.

Boa Hancock


End file.
